Magi Apocalypse, A iCarly and Zelda Crossover
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Is set five years after apocalypse that was created by a two terrorists for conquering the earth.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

It started take place with sam, carly, his brother and his dad with cat in your building of half Seattle, once of Seattle due of now mildly ongoing outbreaks of magical terrorism is breaking lose of europe, asia and now americas and happened few years due of some person who may seems likely lord of rings fan with elf ears and very dark guy put IS not black named "Demise" according the person itself throwing "Magic" Jars of mutations of Donkeys, Elephant and Bronies Satyrs with Female version too. And same guy is appears again with this time steal several vans and randomly bombs areas in several locations around the "globe" with mutated few people into rock freaks which within minutes killed the humans and they least few them killed thank to bullets that shoot some in eyes and later stomach by tank bullets, Six months later some magic is now mildly slowly glowing and some turned other humans in europe and asia into some mythical or zelda-style creatures of centaurs, faires and some soldier and militias turned into "Stalfos" and killing other people.

* * *

**Present day**

And now Me and my friends are back from other locations that are safe from those "Zombies" least the media preferred to creatures are Zombies, So my mother is block the building from "Zombies" and Dragons who they came out of nowhere attacking skyscrapers burning it to ground and cost some lives lost, Put your building and other buildings at Seattle is nearly successful killed the dragons for foods until the zombies comes it cost some people live lost or turned into "Zombies"and his mom turned one them by "Biting" (It actually a jar dropped at her). And some people of last remain of Seattle are protected themselves along electronic as represents civilization as last few american and couple more Canadians cites are same result. Put for now the Seattle is half damage from riots and mythical beast killing humans and cause anarchy in almost Seattle, put hey they are all right and story begins at his building...


	2. Chapter 2 (The it Started)

It now set today with Freddie who closely insane due of his mother was killed and some of technology are burned by monsters and bandits due of the event and Sam is making money and have companion named cat as the girl who lost is family at LA by riots and going attacks put only her survived due of her family was killed and she steal a motorcycle from bandit at some town from norther of somewhere fifthly miles south at Portland which is closely destroyed. Put she ok and now Trading-Companion for Sam and make money from dealers and underground creatures from Seattle sewers. Carly is become trying to be politician but losses in election, two times she lost due of not of lot politicians left, put however she became rebel leader to make Seattle as technocratic city state due of Governor is abusive of control post-apocalypse Seattle under his will, And if she control it she give to keep both powers on as to banned electronic bills and give some freedom.

One time dragons came to burned and eaten people alive and some of soldier started killed the dragons and now they control by demise army to destroyed left of Seattle and the dragon is somehow steal sam and cat and take them away to "Demise city" which used be New York as six days or something like that and so freddie and his group with carly brother and her dad, pack up and wear hazard suit from prevent from infection that turn some human into "Zombies" and they go off and carly declared she give to her soldier as new leader of rebellion and go off by using a travel bus and leaved. In day one they staying in the bus from "Zombies" and protected some of their food and killed by their guns which carly grabbed from guns safe at her headquarters at building. And they sleeping at bus in first day, And second day they arrived to at gas station they found some bus gas which they be there by uninfected human which he turned in two day into elf who borderline evil which the person claimed turned into so they "Thank" by whole group and moved on and left so they go New York to get sam and cat before they are turned into presumably elf queens and they must killed them due not being human anymore and they must be there by fifthly days to get there so they to get a new home at ocean and it maybe oil rag and some unarmed humans.


	3. Chapter 3 (The TrappedThe What Fuked)

later in next day, The group's bus is going left, southeast at Las Vegas in some miles for some supplies and yes this place is most electronic city with militarized city army due of america is gone and all is left it's is cites with some power stations. Put for now they there to get a plane that will getting there of was new york until they desultory it. And at night freddie is finally free from his mom which it came out nowhere he not care her anymore as he said himself at carly went they started dating, "Im free from my mom, And now im free at her, And Im love..." by Freddie as being distracted by airplane noise as they go to later destroy new york. And now group are leading to new york, that will find sam and cat from dragons and mythical creatures or "Zombies".

In destroyed new york sam and cat where at now a place of "Lord of Rings" fan who have actual pointy elf ears with Comstock Bread and later privately crying at his bedroom for at picture of his childhood friend, miss home from his homeworld put pretend to covered his old shame. And for now he started love sam for remind him of his was childhood friend, put however sam doesn't like him and he love freddie, put he keep threatening her if break free with or without cat she turned into elf and nearly-all her memories will be gone and that may sometimes caused sam to not want go due of him said, He has plan for her in next two months for marry her and abuse her later to make Human and Elf hybrid children as "Full" of his Children of elf DNA or Turned her into elf after they forced married by him. Sam is stocked and now mostly fear and prayed freddie or carly to recaused her quickly before him turns her in dumb elf blonde stereotype. So cat is try help her to get out the place as unseen by guards.

Later in same day, the group plane is started ran out of fuel and landed (Formerly ) which was destroy by Demise himself and his follower "Lord of Rings" fan, Put however most of his mutated creatures that where was humans are still member of former lives and revolt against him and almost of his followers out of city and restarted their live despite all of them was put still not human anymore put still regard respected of other humans presented them as "Magically Tranhumans or Magically Posthumans" as responded to pro-posthuman and pro-transhuman city, Put for now the grouped is seem odd of creatures respecting humans rather than killing them as policy indeed explained about. So they go there they the city folk still make electricity since remember to how installed solar panel or restarted power station to get electricity back to the city.

Night Freddie is happy the creature is like humans as mentioned they was humans that still supported humanity if they where and was human. The group later to go out to eat and functional dinner that serve human food, elves food and goron food due of post-transmutation turned their diets and much into thier diets from Demise homeworld.  
So they eaten both human and elf based cruised that dinner have and later at hotel carly is talking about back at Las Vegas, She said "So what to say back there any way", Freddie said "Was say about be first time of being free to thought of being independent from my mom, and Im, Im, Im, Love you and not sam, I'm not joking, I'm love you" so is because she abusive dealer. And you being smarted and rebellous. Carly said "What so why you decided get sam and cat for anyway", And freddie said "It make her stupider to understand with her she make her as slave", Carly is only said Whatever" due of her life is just useless and maybe being be elf is fun and cool and freedom as she believe it and so fine freddie somewhat agree it and he maybe to be elf/goat-satyr hybird to get new york as they planned to getting there.

And so group returned to airport and started leaving to new york as they getting and find sam and cat within days which Freddie and Carly has changed their plans for making their own for make them king and queen of their own empire by overthrown demise and his follower...


End file.
